


For Juice (Season One)

by Celi1208



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26368612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celi1208/pseuds/Celi1208
Summary: The very first Juan Carlos Ortiz piece I've written when I first started watching.
Relationships: Me (Celi) & Juice
Kudos: 4





	For Juice (Season One)

**Author's Note:**

> The very first Juan Carlos Ortiz piece I've written when I first started watching.

For Juice (Season One)

Smile brighter than sunshine,  
inviting, infectious warm and  
true.  
Spirit carefree  
and boundless through  
the breezes of  
Charming.  
The town sits  
serenely,  
mapped in   
the avenues of  
his dedication  
and loyalty.  
Tech-savvy,  
observant and   
content.  
Focused only when needed,  
the spirit rages free  
and wild.  
Steps are short  
skips and/or strides  
of swagger among  
his brothers.  
A New Yorker from  
Queens finding   
home in Northern  
Cali. Boricua flowing  
through the body, but  
SAMCRO flowing   
deeper.


End file.
